


My Kind of Guy

by this_and_that_and_those



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, College Student Stiles, Derek's gotten a lot better but he still broods okay, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Derek, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Stiles has a Type, dumb boys in love, sorta mostly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_and_that_and_those/pseuds/this_and_that_and_those
Summary: Despite the common misconception, Derek isn't a complete idiot. He's able to look at facts laid out in front of him and draw some basic and obvious conclusions. He's deeply, permanently in love with Stiles. In the years they've known each other, Stiles has dated three people. Heather, Lydia and Malia. All petite, delicate, fair-haired girls. Strong women yes, but ones with soft curves who look small in the circle of Stiles' arms. Or you know, the opposite of Derek in every way. Stiles has a type. A type that Derek couldn't be even if he tried.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the common misconception, Derek isn't a complete idiot. He's able to look at facts laid out in front of him and draw some basic and obvious conclusions. He's deeply, permanently in love with Stiles. In the years they've known each other, Stiles has dated three people. Heather, Lydia and Malia. All petite, delicate, fair-haired girls. Strong women yes, but ones with soft curves who look small in the circle of Stiles' arms. Or you know, the opposite of Derek in every way. Stiles has a type. A type that Derek couldn't be even if he tried.

At least Derek picked a good one this time. He's aware of the irony. He's finally fallen for someone who won't betray him, who wouldn't use his feelings against him or kill the people he cares about.

Stiles will break his heart the old fashion way- by not thinking of him at all.

They're friends of course; they're pack. Things finally slowed down and their messy group became a sort of family that is actually able to rely on each other. They hang out now. They bicker in a fun way. When most of the gang graduated high school, Derek even threw them a party.

And he's getting better about stuff. The trauma, the hating himself, the defensiveness about being born a werewolf. Cuz yeah, he's big and dark and hairy. And can turn into a literal wolf. Stiles accepts Derek, gives him a flirty quip now and then. But Stiles does that with everyone. So Derek is fine. He's good with himself- and (mostly) with the idea that Stiles just doesn't see him that way. That the things Stiles is attracted to and the things Derek are just don't mesh. It's not personal. It's just what it is. It's fine.

So when Stiles skypes him from college and his new boyfriend ducks into frame, Derek kind of loses his shit. "Who the hell is that?!"

"This is Tim, remember? I definitely told you about him."

"Oh."

"Were you even listening when I called last week?" Stiles looks a little put out at the idea. Derek had been listening, but he was also adjusting to the idea of Stiles seeing someone again, so he was not exactly effusive.

Not that he'd tell Stiles all that.

And now here's another unavoidable comparison- the guy looks like Derek. Like just like Derek. Or like Derek if he didn't meticulously wax his chest and shave his face. And was a few inches taller. This guy looks like a cartoon lumberjack, more than he looks like Derek actually.

They're wearing coordinating plaid and Derek has the fight the urge to crush his phone in his hand.

Stiles has been out about being bi since he was proto-adopted by that group of drag queens his Sophomore year. Derek knew Stiles was attracted to guys- he just figured that it was a pretty small slice of the pie chart. And a slice that would look like Tom Felton. Since, you know, Stiles Has A Type.

"Hey Derek" says Tim the impossible lumberjack.

"Hey" says Derek, attempting to sound kinda normal and failing.

There's a pause. Derek feels like is brain is short circuiting. He keeps looking back between the two of them. They look good next to each other. Natural and right.

"I have to go."

Stiles starts to say something but Derek ends the call before he can catch what it was. He leans his head back against his couch and groans. This is worse. Yep, somehow this is so much worse. He reassess what he knows. Stiles would go for a guy like him. But not for him. The physical element is there. Derek's sparkling personality is not. If Stiles wanted him he would have done something a long time ago. Peachy.

Before Derek can get too much further into his own head, he gets a text. It's from Stiles. Of course it is.

**_What the hell dude?!_ **

   


**_Sorry now's not actually a good time._ **

   


They both know Derek is lying. Stiles doesn't text him back right away. Which never happens. Great.  
A few hours later, he says:  ** _Is this about Tim? I thought you would be happy for me._**

   


Derek feels like shit. ** _I am. I'm sorry. You deserve someone great_**

   


**_I mean we've only gone on a few dates, but he seems cool, seems to like me_ **

   


**_Everyone likes you Stiles_ **

   


**_harhar fur face, I meant in a dating way obviously_ **

   


**_So did I. You're likable. And you have no room to call me fur face when your new arm candy looks like_ ** **_that_ **

   


**_Did you really just use the phrase arm candy??_ **

   


**_Nice deflection_ **

   


_**I'm used to all of you randomly sprouting hair, its a little sad that its comforting now that im away from pack. Just projecting my werewolf love i guess** _

Derek thinks of and discards about a dozen possible responses to that one. It's been too long since he's seen Stiles in person. He takes a deep breath and texts back:  _ **Instead of projecting you could come home and visit? I'm sure we'll find some magic bs to fight for the occasion.**_

   


_**Aw you miss me sourwolf!** _

   


_**Eh.** _

   


_**You do!** _

   


Derek elects not to reply to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles tries not to over-analyse what he's doing when he gets in his car Friday afternoon. He only goes to school a couple hours away from Beacon Hills so he comes home on weekends pretty often. Derek has never explicitly asked him to before though. His gorgeous older unattainable friend/packmate who he's been in love with for years- he hasn't mentioned wanting Stiles around so directly. Stiles is trying not to read into it. He keeps up with Derek and Scott and the rest of the pack often, they have their weekly Skype calls and text a lot and have a group chat. But this is different. Whenever Stiles super casually happens to come home (solely to see his father!) he gets to have alone time with Derek. And Stiles knew that was dangerous. So he figured finding someone to take his mind off Derek would be the best idea. Not that it had particularly worked. Tim was nice- they were casual. And Stiles had dropped any idea of weekend plans with him when Derek had texted. Besides, Derek had seemed off these past few days, and Stiles needed to know why, needed him to be okay. 

\---

When Stiles shows up at Derek's loft, he gets the biggest surprised smile as the door opens. The trip was worth it for seeing that alone. He's trying to get Derek to dip his head less and show his face more when he smiles. It’s an ongoing quest. 

They end up ordering in Chinese food and watching the old Tomb Raider movie on Derek's couch. Stiles tries not to think about how much it feels like a date without any touching. It’s made all the worse by the fact that it's a fairly small couch. Trying too hard not to watch Derek watching the movie, Stiles attempts to think of something to say to distract himself. It's what he does. Even if he doesn't always love his own train of thought. "Of course you picked this one. You must have such a crush on Laura Croft"

“I mean Laura was my sister's name so no, not really.” 

“Yeah but still.”

“Still what?” 

"You always go for physically strong, graceful older women." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Like it's not a big deal, I get it. Jennifer and Braeden, and - I guess Kate doesn't count since you know- all the reasons. But still. And that girl right before I left for college! They're all a few years older then you at least, and like, crazy good in hand to hand combat. I'm younger and dumb and flail-y and a boy so I just assumed-"

"I had a type"

"Yeah."

"You. You assumed I had a type."

"Yes!"

"Well I don't." 

“Okaayyy?" 

“No really, I don't think about people I date through that sort of lens at all.”

“Oh.”

Derek gathers a little courage: “...Do you?” 

Stiles flails a bit as usual when surprised, and when Derek is looking at him closely. “What?” 

“Do you have a specific sort of people you go for?” 

"Uuummmm."

Derek just looks at him. Lifts an eyebrow, as he does. 

Stiles shuffles his feet a little. Twists his long fingers together and apart. Screw it. "I might have sort of developed one? Since meeting you?" 

“Wait what?” 

“I tend to go for dark broody guys. Since my initial inspiration. Which was you. Telling us that we were on private property.” 

Derek just gapes at him for a second, not quite processing everything that's been said.  And Stiles being Stiles, he just fills the silence.

“I mean it’s not even like its a thing. Tall dark and handsome is a common expression. Right? That's an expression people use all the time. Frequently. Like everyone says that about hot guys. Not just me. But I guess I'm still being pretty obvious. Cuz of the words. And how I don't really have any kind of type with girls."

"Yes you do!" Derek found a point he's used to and clings to it. 

“Huh?”

“You go for petite, fair-haired girls.”

“All the girls I've dated have had different hair colors!”

“Yeah but they're all generally light colors.” 

“Malia dyed hers more of a medium brown lately though.” 

“Why are we talking about this?” 

“Because you're not attracted to me!” 

“Of course I am!” 

They both go still as their words finally catch up with them. Their eyes catch and then suddenly they're kissing. It’s fast and deep, years in the making. After a few long moments, Derek pulls back and smiles. He doesn’t even duck his head much this time. "I can't believe you thought I have a type." 

Stiles flails incredulously. "I was just looking at the facts!"

“So whats I!”

“So this is why you freaked out about Tim?”

“...Maybe.” 

Stiles gives him a look. It’s a grinning, narrow-eyed look.  Derek sighs. "Fine. Yes." 

"Glad we cleared this up."

"And it only took us a few years.”

“You’ve liked me for  _ years _ ?!”

Derek squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath. “Actually, I’ve loved you for years.”

Stiles smiles at him, big enough to light up his whole face. “Back at you.”

“Really?”

“Well I didn’t want to say ‘I’ve loved you too for years’ or ‘I love you for years too’ because neither of those seem grammatically correct and this is a big moment. A big moment to be articulate in.”

“Which you’ve certainly done”

“Shut up, at least I didn’t Han Solo you.”

“Yeah that would have sucked.”

Stiles gives him a deadpan look. “I know.”

Derek has to laugh at that, and then he has to kiss Stiles some more. But then a thought occurs to him. “Hang on-”

“Oh my god, how are  _ you _ the one who keeps stopping to talk?!”

“You're gonna break up with Tim right?"

"I'm not even sure if we were exclusive yet, but yeah definitely." 

“You and I are exclusive though right?”

“Obviously.” 

“Well how should I know? We probably shouldn't have kissed yet considering. I feel bad for the guy. He was very handsome.” 

Stiles shoves him. "Stop it"

"No really, with the hazel eyes and the black hair-"

Stiles tackles him, laughing."You've made your point." 

Derek grins up at Stiles and kisses him again. This time he doesn’t stop. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all I got. Apparently I only write dialogue? They basically live happily ever after from there, which is how I like it. Thanks so so much to everyone who read and commented and kudo-ed!


End file.
